windsofasterreafandomcom-20200214-history
Crippling Consequences
Crippling Consequences is the twenty-fifth chapter of Tales of Sheol'gotha: Shadow of the Abaddon. Synopsis Two days after sending away Wiq'tin, and sending Soltas to find the sorcerer, things are slowly developing into a rhythm. The soldiers, while initially upset at the mutilation of the prince, are made a little happier by relaxing of gambling restrictions. This causes problems as a black market develops within the legion, and items such as Wiq'tin's arms are highly-prized merchandise. Valon manages to get his hands on the limbs, adapting them into trophies which he keeps with Surtur's remains. Palus is still unable to find someone to take over Flagstone in their absence, and Valon longs to be gone from the town, but lacks the ability to be. Distracted, he does not hear Imma as she alerts him to Soltas' return and snaps at her. She leaves and Palus joins the prince, noting that Soltas did not return with the sorcerer from what he sees. Valon laments the state of the legion and the fact that the soldiers will leave as soon as they are in danger, and will not rally against Abaddon. Palus promises to fix that issue, but Valon is doubtful. After more thinking Valon asks whehre Calliste is, deciding upon making her the lady of the keep when they leave. Initially averse to the idea, it is soon pointed out as being their only option. Valon states that he intends on using blood magic to make the arrangements, which Palus calls juvenile as well as being dangerous considering the Three and their opinions of blood magic. Putting Palus in charge of fixing everything, Valon leaves and travels to the rift chamber with the intent of speaking to someone. He quickly gets in contact with Settir, and then Sharess. While relieved, he notices Sharess seems exhausted, and then is forced to admit his mutilation of Wiq'tin and the fact that he sent the shifters back with the body. Sharess is horrified at the explanation of Surtur's intents, as well as the actions of the De-jin shifters, but most of all when Valon warns her that he left Wiq'tin alive. Valon reluctantly admits to losing himself to his beast and enjoying the bloodlust that overtook him, similar to that Abaddon is renowned for. His mother seems disapproving and he becomes withdrawn, but she reassures him that she'll take care of it and asks him not to worry. She then details her conversation with Donovan, warning Valon about Nadell and Waryn and the threat they pose. In the silence that follows there is much left unsaid, however as Sharess attempts to talk to him Soltas interrupts and breaks the connection. Sharess leaves from her side and Valon is unable to get the connection back, and he turns on Soltas in anger. Soltas admits that the sorcerer's home was empty and that Palus was waiting for them in the great hall, and a frustrated Valon leads the way down. Section heading Write the second section of your page here.